Multiple views of a display panel may be achieved via a barrier layer. The openings of the barrier layer output the light within specified zones, thereby cooperate with other elements of the panel to generate multiple views. However, meanwhile, the barrier layer would block a portion of the light, which means a backlight unit of a higher luminance is required. Therefore, a multiple view display panel typically has a backlight unit consuming more power than that of a conventional display panel.
Nevertheless, for applications demanding on the heat dissipation, such as display panels in the cars, smaller power consumption is desirable. Namely, a multi-view display panel with low power consumption is needed.